


Моё твоё отражение

by Apian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apian/pseuds/Apian
Summary: Проходит несколько лет после войны, все продолжают жить дальше. Все, кроме Джорджа. Ведь единственный, кто ему нужен — мертв. Не в силах смириться со смертью брата, Джордж находит Еиналеж.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Найти тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо моей бете (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Anel) за проделанную работу, ты лучшая 💛

Очередной семейный ужин. Глупо. Тошнотворно. Наигранно. Как большое бесконечное представление в огромном театре Лжи, в котором каждый из них играет свою роль, зная, что другие тоже это делают. Будто все боятся, что их маски и образы падут, а они сами окажутся в развалинах декораций, которые давно отсырели и развалились от старости.

Он тоже играл, отдавая всего себя. Лживые улыбки, иногда раздаваемые окружающим. Шутки, которые нравятся всем, но от них его начинает тошнить. Он улыбается насквозь фальшивой улыбкой, будто делая вид, что он может нормально жить, а не существовать. И все за столом притворяются, что это нормально. Будто ослепли и не видят сломленного человека с безжизненными, потухшими глазами, глядящего на всех тускло и отстраненно.

Стараясь поменьше говорить, он думал о том, зачем снова согласился прийти. Бессмысленно. Как же всё бессмысленно без него. Сколько это будет ещё продолжаться? Надоело это притворство.

Мать с отцом делают вид, что всё в порядке, но при этом даже не заходят в их бывшую спальню, ради него притворяясь, будто брата никогда не было и, пытаясь избегать этой темы. Это делало только больнее.

Рон с Гермионой сидят, обнявшись, притворяясь, что они вместе и не на грани развода. Стеклянные улыбки застыли на лицах как приклеенные, словно всегда там были. Они перекидывались милыми перебранками и шпильками, которые стали неотъемлемой частью их жизни. Позже, они перерастали в грандиозные скандалы, о которых все старались не говорить.

Рядом же сидели Гарри с сестрицей и мило щебетали, держась за руки. Джордж улыбнулся. Вот о них он бы подумал, что всё прекрасно, если бы не событие, произошедшее приблизительно месяц назад.

В тот день Джордж закрыл магазинчик пораньше, чтобы пойти и купить некоторые материалы для вредилок. Забрав приготовленное, он вышел из лавки, мысленно сетуя на нерасторопного продавца, из-за чего он управился только два часа спустя. Домой не хотелось, а закатное солнце отвлекало от тяжёлых мыслей.

Решив прогуляться по необычному маршруту, он прошёл мимо нескольких новых кофеен, в которых было видно уютно устроенные парочки. Успев удивиться, сколько же нового он пропустил, краем глаза увидел, как одна из них держась за руки, забежала в проулок перед ним.

«Это разве был не Гарри?» — ошарашенно подумал он, смотря, как знакомый силуэт исчезает за преградой.

«Но… второй человек не был похож на Джинни. Что происходит?» — он медленно подошёл к краю и заглянул, замерев на месте от удивления.

— Вот это дела, — протянул он, смотря, как Гарри отпрянул от своего партнёра, разрывая поцелуй. — Нет-нет, продолжайте, я вам не помешаю.

Он развернулся, собираясь уйти, но почувствовал, как его схватили за руку.

— Стой, это не то, что ты подумал, — быстро протараторил Поттер, нервно сжимая пальцы.

— Мне кажется, я всё правильно понял. Думаю, будет лучше, если ты сам всё расскажешь сестре, — он попытался вырвать руку, но цепкая хватка Поттера не дала это сделать.

— Джордж… — сказал он тихо, но его перебил другой голос.

— Поттер, долго ты ещё? У меня время не резиновое, если ты занят, то я пошёл, — недовольно протянул Малфой.

— Заткнись и стой на месте, я быстро, — разозлился Гарри, и, услышав фырк, тут же продолжил, обращаясь к Уизли. — Джинни знает.

Расширенные глаза и открытый рот, сказали всё Поттеру без лишних слов.

— Да, она всё знает. И она не одинока, так что прекращай строить трагедию, — он медленно вздохнул и разжал пальцы.

— То есть… — хрипло начал Джордж, но тут же прокашлялся. — То есть вас всё устраивает в этой ситуации?

— Да, — Гарри просто пожал плечами, сделав невозмутимый вид. — Абсолютно.

— Странные вы всё-таки, — пробормотал рыжий и сказал громче. — Ладно, тогда это не моё дело. Разбирайтесь сами, а я пошёл.

Тогда он ушёл, не оборачиваясь, а сегодня сидит и наблюдает за этими актёрами. Очередная подделка на былые времена, на счастливую жизнь, которую они желают вернуть.

Почувствовав, что его сейчас стошнит от этого кружева лжи, он отложил приборы. Взяв стакан, он принялся быстро глотать воду, будто пытаясь запить горечь от происходящего.

— Джордж, всё в порядке? Ты побелел, — ладонь матери приложилась к его лбу. — Ты что, опять нормально не питаешься? Я сколько раз тебе говорила…

Пытаясь унять стук в висках, он отключился от очередных нравоучений матери, слова которых повторялись раз за разом. Ты должен есть, должен заботиться о себе, должен держаться, должен жить дальше… Должен, должен, должен… Ещё одно слово, которое он ненавидит. Всё, что Джордж должен был — это спасти его. Но он не справился, и единственное, что от него осталось — воспоминания и имя, которое так прочно оплело сердце, что при его звучании из уст окружающих он чувствует, как большие шипы проникают всё глубже и глубже в плоть, заставляя его вновь кровоточить.

Голод Джорджа не беспокоит уже давно, ещё с первых моментов, как его не стало. Сначала он не мог делать вообще ничего, он кричал, вырывался и бросался к могиле. Он сидел там целыми днями, ожидая, что брат придёт, сядет возле него и скажет, что это его очередная большая шутка. Но шли дни, так похожее на него лицо каждый раз улыбалось из фотографии, а тот, кого он ждал всё не приходил. Его злость всё копилась, пока однажды Джордж не выдержал и из последних сил не уничтожил надгробие с этой чёртовой фотографией. Его нашёл отец. В обмороке с лежащими вокруг него обломками и фотографией, зажатой в руке.

Заперев его в их квартире, они сделали только хуже. Каждая комната была пропитана его запахом, словно он ненадолго отошёл и скоро вернётся. В груди горел пожар, заставляя душу гореть заживо. Первой от заклинаний пострадала их общая спальня. Он собственными руками уничтожил почти все вещи близнеца, о чём жалел до сих пор. Он разбил все зеркала, ведь с них на него смотрели родные глаза, но принадлежащие ему. Он до сих пор помнил, как в припадке безумства ходил по квартире, ломая всё и круша. Когда он понял, что ему этого мало, он посреди ночи проник в Нору и начал уничтожать их бывшую комнату настолько громко, что на это прибежали родители, которые едва его вырубили.

Он вновь начал ходить на его могилу, только уже просто умолял. Умолял брата вернуться, говорил о том, как ему плохо без него, что это не честно, и он должен прийти и ответить за это. Кричал, что хочет отдать свою жизнь, только бы он воскрес. Он говорил, что умрёт там, но дождётся. И он ждал. Ночевал под дождем, на мокрой глине, из-за чего потом кашлял. Сидел под солнцем без капли воды и еды, не подпуская никого к себе. Его губы потрескались, под глазами залегли глубокие синяки, но он не уходил.

Испугавшись за него, семья начала запирать его в комнате, но он всё равно умудрялся сбегать. Джордж почти не спал, а если его организм вырубался от истощения, то спустя несколько часов все просыпались от безумных криков, которые раздавались из его комнаты.

Поняв, что они не могут его удержать, а он сам начинает сходить с ума, они начали подливать ему усыпляющее зелье. Он замкнулся в себе, ни с кем не разговаривал. Когда он ослаб через несколько дней, мать поняла, что тот не ест и пыталась кормить его насильно, но всё что он делал — отказывался от еды и плакал. Он не хотел есть, не хотел спать, не хотел дышать. Пытаясь хоть как-то наказать себя, он начал выблёвывать еду. К усыпляющим добавилось ещё и противорвотное. Из-за своеобразной диеты, он походил на скелет, обтянутый кожей. С ним, как с ребенком, начали сидеть, боясь, что он что-то сделает с собой. И он бы сделал, если бы не начал страстно, со всей силы, желать себя наказать. А самым страшным наказанием являлась его реальность.

Проходили дни, он понемногу восстанавливался. Окружающие думали, что он смирился. Для него так было даже легче, к нему меньше лезли с вопросами, чтобы не бередить рану. Его боялись спрашивать даже о его патронусе. Как наивно, это была только вишенка на торте его страданий.

С болью улыбнувшись, он почувствовал, что что-то не так. Слишком тихо. Подняв голову, он увидел, что мать сидит со слезами на глазах и ему стало некомфортно.

— Мам, ну что ты, в самом деле…

— Джордж, я очень переживаю за тебя, — она накрыла его руку, лежащую на столе, своей ладонью.

— Всё в полном порядке, мам, — очередная ложь легко слетает с языка, и он отводит взгляд. — Тебе не о чём беспокоиться, я просто очень устал. Последняя неделя выдалась трудной для магазина.

— Хорошо, если… — начала Молли, но Джордж её перебил.

— Если мне будет трудно, я обязательно обращусь к ребятам за помощью. Вы же мне поможете? — он увидел, как они кивают, соглашаясь, и обратился к матери, — Вот видишь. Не стоит беспокоиться.

— Тогда ладно, — женщина украдкой вытерла слёзы и продолжила, обращаясь ко всем за столом. — Когда вы уже планируете подарить мне внуков?

— Мам, какие внуки, нам ещё рано, — тут же начал возмущаться Рон. — Мы же только недавно школу закончили.

— Да, миссис Уизли. Мы пока даже не думали об этом, нам всё ещё иногда кажется, что всё закончилось только пару месяцев назад, — Гермиона попыталась перевести тему. — Я недавно вспоминала, как Рон и Гарри спасли меня на первом курсе. Прошло столько времени, а казалось, будто это было только вчера.

— До сих пор не понимаю, как мы выжили тогда, — Гарри потёр шрам рукой. — Он же был размером с дом.

— Это был огромный тролль, — содрогнувшись, произнес Рон. — И вонючий…

— А помните, как Грюм превратил Малфоя в хорька, — со смехом сказала Джинни, и её тут же подхватили другие, вспоминая весёлые истории из их прошлого.

«А ведь все мои хорошие воспоминания связаны только с ним», — с печалью подумал он и отпустил глаза, пряча боль и надеясь, что его не втянут в разговор. Вяло копошась вилкой в салате, он услышал слова Рона, из-за которых ёкнуло сердце.

— Гарри, а помнишь то зеркало в заброшенном классе школы? Ну то, что показало тебе твоих родителей? Это было так странно…

— Не надо, — тихо произнес Гарри, с горечью в голосе. Эти воспоминания всё ещё являлись для него болезненными.

— Прости, — тут же затих Рон.

— Гермиона, а как твои дела на работе? — тут же перевела тему Джинни, но Джордж их уже не слушал.

«Если Гарри видел своих родных, значит… Значит, и я смогу его увидеть? А если нет? Что, если зеркало убрали из школы, или же оно уничтожено во время битвы», — эти мысли не давали ему покоя. В таких мыслях Джордж провёл остаток вечера, пытаясь не лезть в пустые разговоры его семьи.

Придя в их пустую квартиру, он, не включая свет, лёг на холодную кровать, вперив взгляд в потолок. Свет фонаря проникал в комнату сквозь закрытые шторами окна тонкой полоской, будто поделив тёмное помещение пополам.

— Нужно найти зеркало, это хоть какая-то надежда, — он поднял руку, будто пытаясь схватить этот луч, но остановился, устремивши взгляд на свои пальцы.

Свет, попавший на них, подсветил кожу в золотистый, и он медленно сжал пальцы в кулак, словно пытаясь поймать его. Он грустно рассмеялся:

— Я пытаюсь словить такой же призрачный шанс на твоё возвращение, брат.

Он перевернулся спиной к окну, будто спрятавшись от всего окружающего мира. Тоскливое одиночество накрывало с головой, а безрадостные мысли не давали покоя. Тёплая соленая капля покатилась по его щеке.

— Я безумно по тебе скучаю, — лёгкий, как дымка, шёпот исчез в ночи.


	2. Замкнутый круг

— Здравствуй, братишка, — родной голос за спиной заставил его поспешно развернуться.

— Фред?! — удивление на его лице изменилось радостью и, подскочив к брату, он обнял его со всей силы. — Фред, я так скучал…

— Мне тебя не хватает, — тихий, почти бесцветный ответ.

Секундная радость сменилась замешательством, он потерянно произнес:

— Ты умер… — секундная пауза и его начало трясти от приближающейся истерики, — Ты умер, Фред! Как ты мог меня оставить? Ты ушёл, оставив меня здесь одного! Это так эгоистично! Почему ты это сделал?

Но разжав объятия, он увидел только пустоту. Страх захватил его:

— Фред! — громко крикнул он, — Брат, не время для шуток. Выходи!

Но другой не отзывался, а крики тем временем становились всё отчаяннее.

— Фред! Пожалуйста! Ты меня пугаешь! Не уходи! Фред, вернись! Возвращайся! Фред!

Джордж вырвался из сна, резко садясь и учащенно дыша. Горло сдавливало от спазмов и болело от криков. Слёзы катились по его щекам, не останавливаясь. Ещё не отойдя от сна, он умолял, походя на безумца:

— Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня. Прости, это я во всём виноват. Прости меня. Прости меня! — он заскулил, хватаясь пальцами за волосы, сжимаясь в комок на постели. — Прости, прости, прости…

Боль распирала грудь так, что казалось, что он не сможет сделать и вдоха. Ему и не хотелось. Хотелось умереть, чтобы, наконец, увидеть его, чтобы прикоснуться, обнять и не отпускать уже никогда. Горячие дорожки на лице прожигали кожу. Начав задыхаться, он выгнулся на кровати. Джордж схватился за футболку и, дёрнув за неё, разорвал ворот, но это не помогло. Парень свалился с кровати на холодный пол, но даже не заметил этого.

Наконец, сделав болезненный вздох, он впился пальцами в свои предплечья, начиная раздирать их ногтями. Он ничего не видел из-за слёз, лицо онемело, а дрожащие губы, казалось, пытались выдавить из себя слова. Медленно дыша, он начал легко покачиваться, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Когда он, наконец успокоился, прошел почти час. Кошмары составляли отдельную часть его жизни. Сон, в котором, брат умирает на его руках; в котором, Джордж его убивает; в котором он всё время пытается его спасти… Как порочный замкнутый круг, из которого нет выхода. Он ненавидел свои сны. Начало, всегда не предвещающее беды, а окончание всегда заставляет его страдать снова и снова, даже не дав ему и шанса на спасение брата. Оставляя только чувство обречённости.

Теперь ему предстоит пробраться туда, где они были счастливы. Сколько проделок было придумано в Хогвартсе, сколько воплощено в жизнь. Забраться туда, где буквально каждый коридор пропитан воспоминаниями.

«Это будет тяжело, — подумал он, делая усилие над собой и поднимаясь с кровати, чувствуя разбитость. — Вот и наступил очередной день, похожий на все остальные и ничем не отличающийся. Зачем я это делаю? Всё равно ничего нового придумать не могу».

Размышляя об этом, он собирался на работу. Конечно же, он знал ответ. Потому что брат хотел бы этого. Потому что ему не хватает сил закрыть дело, которому они посвятили столько времени и сил. Потому что это немногое из тех вещей, что от него остались.

Часы тянулись бесконечно. Проработав до обеда, он уже собирался перекусить, как увидел двух ребятишек возле витрины, смотрящих на какие-то из вредилок. Тихо, чтобы не спугнуть их, Джордж подошёл ближе и услышал:

— Братик, они такие милые, — мальчик лет четырех дёргал старшего за рукав. — Давай купим одного, пожалуйста.

— Да милые, только у нас нет лишних денег на него, — он говорил тише, явно стесняясь их положения.

У Джорджа ёкнуло сердце. Воспоминания того, как в детстве им не хватало денег, промелькнули перед глазами, застревая комом в горле. Ведь именно с этого начался их путь — им было скучно играть в приевшиеся игрушки, а на новые у родителей денег не было.

— Нет денег? Так давай заработаем, — тот светло улыбнулся, — Я очень хочу пушистика.

— Какой же ты ещё малыш, — он потрепал мелкого по голове. — Тебе ещё рано работать. Давай мы тебе позже его купим, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — было видно, что ребёнок расстроился, но со всех сил пытается не расплакаться.

Не выдержав, Джордж, вышел к ним, чем испугал детей. Они не выглядели как попрошайки: одежда на них была аккуратной, но поношенной, а маленькие лица чистыми. Но, кажется, их часто за них принимали, так как старший, увидев его вмиг закрыл младшего собой и явно храбрясь сказал:

— Дяденька, мы уже уходим, — он схватил брата за руку.

— Постойте, — голос вышел хрипловатым, но прокашлявшись, он продолжил. — Какой вам нравится больше всего? Я вам подарю одного.

— А зачем вам это? — всё ещё опасаясь, произнес старший, дергая младшего за руку, не давая тому подойти.

—Когда-то у меня тоже был брат, — Джордж потрепал его за волосы, пытаясь унять ноющую боль в груди. — Вы мне напомнили о наших с ним временах, поэтому я хочу отблагодарить вас. Считайте, у меня сегодня особенный день.

Он провёл детей в магазин, которые тут же начали переговариваться насчёт пушистика, а сам пошёл за клеткой для него. Возвращаясь, он прихватил по дороге, ещё и небольшой пакет корма.

— Ну что, выбрали? — он подошёл ближе, ставя пакет и клетку столик.

— Да, — малыш буквально светился от счастья, маленький пальчик указал на небольшой пушистый комок со светло-коричневым мехом.

Схватив его, Джордж быстро засунул его в клетку, пытаясь не поранить.

— Ну вот, — он довольно улыбнулся, передавая клетку старшему. — А это к нему маленькое приложение.

Он передал корм крохе, смотря, как его счастливые глаза немного расширяются в удивлении.

— Спасибо Вам за это, — старший серьёзно кивнул на клетку.

— Да, спасибо большое, — его брата, казалось, сейчас разорвёт на части от счастья.

— Пожалуйста, — он грустно улыбнулся ребятам. — Приглядывайте за ним. И за друг другом. И не забудьте его напоить, как придёте.

Последние слова он уже произносил в спины ребят, которые рванули домой.

Неторопливо закрыв магазин, он устало сел на стул. Но вспомнив горящие признательностью глаза, на душе стало чуть легче.

«Не хочу быть тут запертым», — быстрая, как молния, мысль пронеслась в его голове, и он поднялся. Быстро написав записку Рону с просьбой заменить его на пару дней и не уточняя детали, он отправил её совой, закрывая магазин.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он аппарировал в «Кабанью голову», молясь, чтобы проход к Хогвартсу был целым.

Наложив на себя дезиллюминационное заклинание, он спешно проник в здание, как можно быстрее доходя к входу в туннель, закрывая за собой люк.

— Люмос, — маленький огонёк, осветивший ход, был достаточным, чтобы продвигаться к цели и чем ближе она была, тем чаще в голове Джорджа появлялись тяжёлые мысли.

Дойдя к концу знакомого пути, он радостно выдохнул и толкнул дверь, войдя в образовавшийся проем.

«Слава Мерлину! Ничего не обвалилось, даже ход не запечатан. Сегодня удача явно на моей стороне. Осталось найти класс», — закрыв за собой проход, он вышел в коридор.


	3. Давай будем вместе

К счастью, было лето, а значит, счастливые ученики разъехались по домам, что облегчало задачу. Решив начать с подземелья, он медленно шагал по пустым коридорам, предаваясь воспоминаниям, периодически заглядывая в пустые классы.

Неожиданно услышав голос Филча, он, по привычке, юркнул в ближайший коридор, затаившись.

— Вот этих мерзких детей нет, а всё равно умудряются подгадить. Да, Миссис Норрис? Ну ничего, скоро…

Голос приближался, и Джордж зашёл в первый попавшийся кабинет. Прикрыв за собой дверь и развернувшись, он понял, что уже когда-то здесь был. Джордж прошёл внутрь и присел на край ученического стола.

***

— Да, мы это сделали, — убегая от злого Филча радостный Фред тащит его за собой, — Ха-ха-ха, надеюсь это будет ему уроком.

Забегая за очередной угол, он затягивает его в аудиторию. Приложив палец к губам, с отдышкой, прошептал:

— Тихо, — в то же время начал сам хихикать.

Джордж заметил выбившуюся прядь волос брата и улыбнулся в ответ. Подняв руку, он легко её заправил, погладив того по голове.

— Молодец, Фордж, отлично придумано.

— И ты, Дред, — брат перехватил его руку, крепко сжимая в своей ладони.

Он подошёл и крепко обнял Фреда:

— Я рад, что ты есть в моей жизни. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

— Ясное дело что, помер бы со скуки, — Фред засмеялся, вырываясь из объятий.

Подойдя к двери, он быстро заглянул в щель и тут же отпрянул.

— Нет, он ещё там.

— Тогда разбудишь меня, когда он уйдет, — Джордж подошёл к ближайшему столу.

Он закрыл глаза, намереваясь подремать, но охнул из-за того, что на него свалилось несколько десятков килограммов живого веса.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не дам тебе спать? — Фред сидел на его животе, болтая своими ногами. На лице блуждала легкая улыбка.

— Если ты сейчас не слезешь, то у тебя больше не будет брата, — едва выговаривая слова, он пытался спихнуть старшего.

— Ты что, хочешь убить Рона? — в притворном ужасе охнул Фред. — Он же наш брат, нельзя так.

— Фредди.

— Ладно-ладно, — он нехотя слез с живота, сев возле Джорджа, и тут же схватил его за руку, наигранно воскликнув. — Не умирай, брат, не надо, а как же твои дети?

— Разрешаю забрать их себе, — он хихикнул. — Знаю, их дядя хорошо о них позаботится.

— Как же они будут без отца? А обо мне ты подумал? — Фред сделал вид, что утирает слезы краем мантии.

— Думаю постоянно, — он улыбнулся, замершему близнецу и потрепал его по мягким волосам. — Неужели я заткнул самого Фреда Уизли?

— И не надейся, — засмеялся тот, пихнув брата в бок. — Это сможет сделать только смерть.

— Так если я умру, и ты умрешь, то кто будет за детьми присматривать? — Джордж смеялся уже в голос.

— Ой, да какая разница, — он легкомысленно пожал плечами и подошел к двери. — Главное, что мы будем вместе.

Растерянная улыбка застыла на лице Джорджа, но Фред этого не заметил.

— Да, главное — вместе.

— Он уже ушёл, так что пора выбираться.

***

Погладив стол и, слегка улыбаясь, он развернулся и вышел из кабинета. Предстояли ещё длинные поиски.

С каждым кабинетом, Джордж по чуть-чуть начал терять надежду. Первый этаж, второй, третий, а зеркала всё ещё не было. Эти несколько часов были потрачены зря. Он не знал, что будет делать, если его тут нет.

Было уже под утро, когда он, наконец, нашёл его. Совсем отчаявшись найти его сегодня, он решил заглянуть в последний запертый кабинет на шестом этаже.

— Алохомора, — тихо произнес он, и заклинание медленно слетело с его палочки.

Сначала он даже не понял, что увидел. Посреди темной комнаты стоял огромный предмет, накрытый куском пыльной ткани. Мелкие осколки надежды заблестели в его сердце. Подойдя ближе, он сдёрнул тяжёлую материю, подняв в воздух облако пыли.

Зеркальная поверхность отобразила его лицо, будто подсвеченное лёгкой улыбкой. Застыв, он наблюдал, как его зеркальное отражение подняло руку и прикоснулось пальцами к поверхности с той стороны. Он, будто нехотя отвлекаясь, перевёл взгляд на свои руки, покрытые грязью, а потом на чистые руки отражения. Сердце, бешено забившееся в груди, казалось, пытается вырваться оттуда. Медленно, протягивая дрожащую ладонь, он прикоснулся к ледяной поверхности, ожидая, что это всё иллюзия.

— Фред? — еле слышно спросил, но тот кивнул, отчего ноги Джорджа подкосились от усталости, и он выдохнул. — Нашёл.

Брат присел, взволнованно смотря на него.

— Ничего, ничего, я в порядке, не волнуйся. Теперь всё замечательно, — он растянул губы в улыбке. — Я так рад тебя видеть.

Отражение что-то сказало, но Джордж не смог услышать. Увидев, как губы брата шевелятся, но ни звука не произносится в пустой комнате, он печально улыбнулся.

— Не стоит, — он прервал уже начинавшего злиться Фреда. — Это пустяк, главное, что мы вместе.

Он подполз ближе к зеркалу, касаясь его кончиками пальцев, будто проводя ими по лицу Фреда.

— Ты ни капельки не изменился, а вот я постарел после… — горло сжало, не дав вымолвить слово. — Вон и без уха, ха-ха. Помнишь, как я говорил, что мать сможет нас различать? Я тогда так храбрился, а на самом деле очень переживал из-за этого. Что я буду для тебя уродом.

Печальная улыбка озарила его лицо. Фред медленно покачал головой. Джордж убрал пальцы.

— Я помню. Ты говорил, что главное для тебя — что я остался жив, — в его глазах появились слезы, и он отвёл взгляд, схватив палочку. Отвернувшись от зеркала, он болезненно улыбнулся, поднимая палочку.

— Коллопортус, — увидев, как двери захлопнулись, тут же произнес. — Люмос Максима.

— Этого должно хватить надолго, — он откинул палочку в сторону.


	4. Прикоснись ко мне

«Хочу оказаться рядом с ним», — пронеслось в его голове. Миг и напротив него стоит его копия, такая же уставшая, измученная. Пропитанная одиночеством.

— Что… — он, замолчав, уставился на двойника. — Ты — это я?

Но тот не сделал ни единого движения. Сев на пол, Джордж перевёл взгляд на Фреда. Тот удивлённо уставился на копию, явно не ожидая этого. Сосредоточившись, он представил, как подходит к Фреду и осторожно подхватывает его лицо своими ладонями.

Увидев, как двойник повторяет его мысли, он радостно, но в то же время, с небольшой ревностью, подумал: «Я могу им управлять».

Казалось, Фред пришёл к такому же умозаключению и перевёл на него взгляд, никак не пытаясь вырваться, но и не проявляя излишней активности, как бы спрашивая: «А дальше-то что?».

Смотря только на реакцию Фреда и не обращая внимания, на действия копии, он представил, как вплетает свои пальцы в мягкие волосы брата, слегка массируя кожу пальцами. Другой рукой же он медленно обнял его, прижимая к себе.

Но Фред, казалось, был против. Он яростно оттолкнул двойника, со злобой смотря на близнеца. Джордж нахмурился.

— Почему ты… — вопрос застрял в горле, как только он осознал.

Парень удивлённо прошептал:

— Потому, что он — не я.

***

Праздничный бал. Наверное, для каждого ученика Хогвартса он был чем-то особенным. У кого-то была возможность пригласить человека, который ему нравился, а у них же это была возможность подзаработать и наладить связи.

Но что-то пошло не так под конец вечера. Догоняя брата в очередном коридоре и хватая за плечо, Джордж в очередной раз сказал:

— Фред, постой!

— Отстань, я хочу побыть один, — он попытался вырваться из хватки, но поняв, что не может этого сделать повернулся к нему. — Отпусти.

— Почему ты рассерженный?

— Я не сердитый, понятно? А теперь отпусти и возвращайся, она, наверное, ждёт.

— Ври кому-нибудь другому, — Джордж и сам начал злиться. — Мне всё равно, подождёт ещё. Да что с тобой? Говори.

— Говорить? Хорошо. Я искал тебя по всему залу, а в итоге мало того, что нашел случайно, возвращаясь в гостиную, так ты ещё собирался поцеловать эту… девицу.

— Что? Я же пригласил её, конечно, она хотела, чтобы я выделил ей хоть чуточку внимания.

— Своим языком в её рту? — Фред фыркнул. — Мог бы и посимпатичнее найти.

— Какая тебе разница с кем я пошёл и кого я целую, если ты сам пригласил Анджелину, — не сдержавшись выкрикнул Джордж, слегка толкнув того рукой.

— Я сделал это для того, чтобы ты приревновал и наконец-то признал, что ты тоже любишь меня не только как брата, — не сдержав эмоции, заорал Фред, тут же умолкнув.

У Джорджа спёрло дыхание, а мысли заметались в голове, словно пикси из сада. Страх того, что брат узнал об его единственном и самом большом секрете почти парализовал, а гнев, пробивающийся изнутри, обжигал. Наверное, какие-то эмоции появились на лице, потому что Фред вдруг застыл, глядя на него и это придало ему решимости, а ярость помутила рассудок.

— Что ты сказал? Ты знал? — он толкнул того к стене. — Когда ты понял это, Фред? Ты всё это время знал? Ты пригласил Анджелину, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной, да? Это твоя очередная шутка? Отвечай!

— Нет, всё не так. Послушай, — он схватил Джорджа за плечи, и глядя ему в глаза продолжил. — Я не так давно это понял. Всё, чего я хотел добиться — всего лишь твоего признания. Она мне не нравится, и никогда не нравилась. Никто и никогда не может заменить мне тебя. Стоило это сделать ещё тогда.

Он резко дёрнул на себя Джорджа, что тот едва не упал, уперевшись на брата. Не успел он и охнуть, как почувствовал, как теплые губы затягивают в поцелуй, а запах бальзама после бритья накрывает с головой. Ласковые и осторожные движения губ не были похожи на обычно эмоционального и резкого Фреда, а легкое прикосновение к его шее пустило по телу волну дрожи.

— Что ты делаешь? — оторвавшись, выдохнул он в припухлые губы, стараясь контролировать себя, чтобы снова не припасть к ним.

— А разве не понятно? — Фред тихо засмеялся, поглаживая пальцами чувствительную шею. — Признаюсь тебе в любви.

— Я думал, для этого нужны слова, — руки, опустившиеся на талию, слегка сжали её.

— Разве они нам когда-то были нужны, — счастливая улыбка не сходила с его лица, и Джордж подозревал у себя такую же. Ощущение счастья накрыло его с головой.

Джордж прикоснулся к податливым губам. Чувствуя ответ, он не выдержал и углубил поцелуй, заскользив руками по спине. Услышав стон, его сердце забилось в ребрах, а начинающий сводить с ума жар разлился по телу. Прикусив губу напоследок, он медленно отстранился.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что это будет так…

— Правильно, — тяжело дыша, закончил вместо него Фред. — И возбуждающе.

— Очень, — Джордж хрипло рассмеялся, вновь впиваясь в любимые губы.

***

Он не знал, сколько провёл времени, вот так вот сидя перед зеркалом и вспоминая. Его колотило от холода, хотя в комнате было тепло, а руки же потеряли чувствительность. Тяжёлая усталость навалилась на него, а глаза так и норовили закрыться.

— Странно, это слишком быстро, — прошептал, смотря на побледневшие ладони, но его привлекло движение в зеркале.

Подняв взгляд на Фреда, он вымучено улыбнулся. Тот выглядел встревожено.

— Помнишь наш первый поцелуй? — пытаясь отвлечь его, проговорил Джордж.

Фред только закатил глаза на это.

— Конечно, помнишь, о чём это я, — он провел рукой по волосам и, ощущая жуткую слабость, прилёг, глядя в потолок. — А знаешь, это был мой первый поцелуй.

Он прокашлялся и повернул голову к поверхности, глядя на Фреда. Тот подошёл ближе и сел, вперив свой взгляд на Джорджа, всем видом показывая, что он ожидает продолжения.

— Не знаю, почему я тогда тебе об этом не сказал, — он, пересиливая себя, пожал плечами. — В тот день, та девушка сама потянулась ко мне. Когда же я собирался её оттолкнуть, в тот коридор зашёл ты и я застыл, перепугавшись, что ты всё неправильно поймёшь. Когда же ты начал убегать, я, не думая, побежал за тобой, вертя в голове тысячи ужасающих мыслей о причинах твоего настроения.

— Представь, она потом всем утверждала, что мы её разыграли. Вот умора. Слава бежала впереди нас, Фордж. — он развеселился.

Вытянув руку, Джордж коснулся поверхности, но не в силах её держать опустил. В груди начало давить. Он закашлялся, но это не помогло.

«Сначала я уничтожал зеркала, а теперь ищу в одном из них спасение», — ленивая мысль появилась в его голове и тут же исчезла.

Мысли в голове начали путаться, веки налились свинцом. Мозг затуманился, а сознание медленно угасало.


	5. Замри

***

Их новая квартира. Их место, где они могли быть только вдвоём, ни от кого не скрывая чувства.

Лежа на постели и смотря в окно, Джордж чувствовал легкую усталость и удовлетворение. Весь день они только то и делали, что разбирали коробки и чемоданы. Мать всё порывалась помочь, и они еле убедили её, что сами быстрее управятся. Наверное, больше всего сработали его страшилки о том, что их вредилки натыканы в ящики. Он хихикнул, вспомнив лицо матери после этих слов. Переезд затянулся на долгие часы, но сейчас в квартире царил полный порядок.

— О чём думаешь? — его обняли со спины, в нос ударил лёгкий аромат геля для душа.

— Засранец, опять мой взял, — Джордж попытался вырваться, но ничего не вышло.

Тихий смешок прозвучал над ухом, задев его теплым воздухом, из-за чего по спине пошли мурашки.

— Прости, прости, — он ощутил легкий поцелуй в шею. — Так о чём ты задумался?

— Мы забыли поставить шторы.

— И всего-то? Я уж думал, ты что-то новенькое придумал для магазина, — Фред хохотнул. — Ты что, стесняешься фонаря, Джорджи?

— Нет, просто не хочу, чтобы все увидели, какой ты уродливый, когда спишь.

— Дред, расскажу по секрету, ты буквально мой близнец, — Фред рассмеялся и потянулся за палочкой.

Сделав пару взмахов, он отложил её, ложась на подушку и закидывая руки за голову с довольной ухмылкой.

— Надеюсь так лучше, стесняшка.

Комната погрузилась во тьму. Сквозь темноту пробивался тонкий луч света. Было слышно, как легкие капельки дождя стучат по крыше, отбивают свой такт. Соединившись с едва слышным дыханием близнеца, они сотворили совершенно новую мелодию, от которой у него на душе становилось уютно.

— Криво, — как бы невзначай отметил Джордж и повернулся к близнецу, разглядывая тени, причудливо играющие на его лице.

Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами, будто уснул, на губах играла легкая улыбка. Вглядываясь в любимые черты, Джордж костяшками погладил острую скулу. Раскрыв ладонь, он осторожно положил её на щеку, легко поглаживая большим пальцем мягкие губы, и от этих движений в груди разливалось тепло. Будто весь мир остановился, только ради этого момента.

Тихонько, чтобы не разбудить любимого, он убрал ладонь, но Фреду, казалось, это не понравилось. Его брови насупились, а на лбу пролегло несколько складок. Не сдержавшись, он провёл кончиком указательного пальца по одной из них, и Фред тут же чуть расслабился.

— Вымогатель, — тихонько прошептал Джордж с тёплой улыбкой на лице.

Он легко прошелся по его бровям. Едва прикасаясь, провёл по носу. Мягко огладил губы. Мерное дыхание Фреда, коснулось его пальцев, слегка защекотав их.

Осторожно приподнявшись, он несмело приблизился к его лицу, разглядывая длинные ресницы. Оставив невесомый поцелуй на губах, Джордж хотел уже отстраниться, как почувствовал, как его осторожно хватают за шею, прижимая к себе. Неспешно целуя близнеца, он легко перехватил его руку своей, переплетая пальцы и легонько сжимая.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — отстранившись, прошептал он, медленно покрывая легкими, как крылья бабочки, поцелуями лицо.

Фред легко толкнул его другой рукой, что тот упал на свою сторону. Перекатившись к нему под бок, он положил свою голову на плечо Джорджа, проникнув кончиками пальцев под край футболки и начав легонько поглаживать теплую кожу, пуская мурашки по его телу.

— Это приятно, — еле слышно пробормотал сонный голос. — Хочу просыпаться так каждый день.

— Как прикажете, господин. Ваше желание для меня — закон, — Джордж слегка приобнял близнеца, оставляя поцелуй на волосах и нежно улыбнулся. — Никто не поверит, если я расскажу, каким ты можешь быть милым и ласковым…

— Ты мне угрожаешь? — он распахнул глаза в наигранном изумлении. — Я от тебя такого не ожидал, братец.

— Я? Угрожать тебе? Я похож на самоубийцу? — их тихий смех нарушил тишину комнаты.

— Я хочу, чтобы этот день никогда не кончался, — Фред расслаблено потянулся, слегка потершись головой о его плечо.

— Я тоже.

Подняв руку, Джордж принялся легко перебирать его волосы, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы и наслаждаясь моментом.

***

Холодно. Очень холодно. Джордж попытался подняться. Все мышцы будто задубели от холода, а перед глазами плыло. Слабость наплывала волнами, пытаясь вновь заглотить его в темноту. Единственное, что его держало — боль. Будто изнутри вырывают что-то нужное, со всех сил, не жалея его. Боль скручивала внутренности, напоминая ему, что он всё ещё жив.

Сосредоточившись на единственном, что имело для него значение, он увидел, как Фред со всех сил пытается разбить поверхность, а по его лицу бегут дорожки слез.

Едва открывая рот, он произнёс:

— Не стоит. Это ведь то, к чему я стремился. Быть рядом… — кровь хлынула из его рта, затрудняя дыхание.

В ушах зашумело, а окружающий мир поблёк до одной точки. Его лица. Из его рта выходили только хрипы, а тело сводило от судорог. Что-то потекло по его лицу. Его голова запрокинулась, а рот широко открылся, было видно, что он пытается сделать вздох, но ничего не выходило. Пальцы начали царапать пол, ломая ногти и сдирая кожу. Боль была повсюду, каждая проходящая для него минута чувствовалась, как час, а каждое мгновение было пропитано ужасом и страхом.

Вскоре паралич охватил всё его тело, а сам он перестал ощущать мир. Вокруг была только беззвучная темнота. Ему стало страшно. Сознание медленно угасало.


	6. Я держу тебя

Зима. Их любимое время года. Большие пушистые снежинки кружились в медленном танце над головами. Соединяясь со своими соседками в этом ритме, они плавно опускались на белые рыхлые сугробы, присоединяясь к своим предшественницами. Земля будто укрытая нежным пушистым одеялом. Вокруг не слышно и малейшего шороха, но это его не пугало. Было спокойно. Легко.

Он слегка повернул голову, смотря на человека, лежащего возле себя. Рыжие волосы разметались по белому снегу и потемнели от влаги. Кожа, покрытая веснушками, была бледная, будто фарфоровая. Глаза его были закрыты, а тень от длинных ресниц падала на щеки, будто гипнотизируя. Тонкие губы, что обычно озорно улыбались, на этот раз были полностью расслаблены. Казалось, что парень просто уснул, отдыхая после долгого дня.

Внезапно реснички дрогнули и медленно поднялись, а взгляд синих глаз остановился на нём. Фред поднял руку, осторожно прикасаясь к его лицу, смотря с затаённой болью.

— Что ты наделал, Джордж, — тихие слова сорвались с его рта.

— Вернулся к тебе.

— Зачем? Я хотел, чтобы ты жил, завёл семью, ребёнка, в конце концов, — его голос дрожал, в глазах застыла горечь, — а сейчас ты умираешь перед чёртовым лживым зеркалом.

— Ты понимаешь, что прямо сейчас оно забирает твои последние секунды, а я ничего не могу сделать, — он закричал, навалившись на Джорджа и тряся его за плечи, словно тряпичную куклу. — Ты выгибался в агонии, буквально молил о помощи. А всё что мне оставалось делать — смотреть. Я ненавижу это зеркало!

— Ты думаешь, я не знал, что отражение только фальшивка? — младший грустно улыбнулся, гладя брата по щеке.

— То есть…

— То есть, моей целью был ты, а зеркало было лишь средством.

— Ты убил себя… — неверующе прошептал он, слезы покатились по щекам, выдавая в нём отчаянье. — Ты убил себя! Что теперь будет с родителями? А с остальными? Как ты мог… Я бы всё отдал, чтобы вернуться назад, а ты так легко от всего отказался…

— Прости, за то, что я такой слабак. Но я не могу без тебя. Не хочу без тебя. Мне в чёртовом мире ничего не нужно, только ты. Поэтому, не плачь. Твои слезы убивают меня, — Джордж поднял руку, вытирая его щёки и нежно приобнимая всхлипывающего Фреда. — Пожалуйста, не бросай меня больше. Никогда не бросай.

— Ничто не сравнится с тем моментом, как я понял, что я тебя потерял. Эти несколько лет для меня были как непрекращающийся ад, где меня пытали и убивали, но каждый день всё начиналось по-новому. Знаешь, сколько раз мне снилось, как я держу твоё мертвое тело на руках? Сколько раз я умолял тебя воскреснуть тогда? Сколько раз я умолял о смерти, только бы быть с тобой? — он всхлипнул, хватаясь за одежду близнеца и умоляя. — Не прогоняй меня, Фред. Только не теперь. Не сейчас, когда я получил что хотел. Я не хочу назад.

— Я видел. Я всё видел, только ничего не мог с этим поделать. Мне так жаль, — он гладил по голове трясущегося от рыданий Джорджа. — Если бы я мог хоть чем-то помочь.

***

На полу темной комнаты, перед большим и красивым зеркалом лежал, как небольшая поломанная кукла, человек. Пол вокруг него был залит красной жидкостью, которой пропитались и его волосы. Его пустые и поблекшие глаза с расширенными зрачками были направлены на зеркало.

Внезапно пугающую тишину нарушил скрип двери. Темноту комнаты подсветил небольшой огонёк.

— Нашёл! — выкрикнул он, подбегая. — Джордж! Джордж, ты меня слышишь?

Но он никак не реагировал, его лицо было совершенно белое, а губы посинели. Под глазами темнели круги, а кожа оказалась покрытой сеточкой вен. Вокруг рта и глаз запеклась кровь.

Он опоздал. Ноги Гарри подкосились, он осел возле тела. Он молча смотрел на друга, пытаясь сглотнуть комок в горле. Медленно подняв руку, закрыл его глаза

— Прости.

Поттер перевел взгляд на зеркало, которое никак не изменилось за эти годы. Золотистая рама блестела, будто её наполировали, а на поверхности был плотный туман. Но вдруг тот исчез, а отражение стало чётким. Появившееся видение заставило сердце Гарри дрогнуть, а дыхание сбиться. Там стояло двое. Блондин и брюнет, как чёрное и белое. Они улыбались, держась за руки и смотря друг другу в глаза. Внезапно, тот, который стоял в белом костюме, поднял руку. Второй же, нежно коснувшись протянутой руки, надел на безымянный палец небольшое кольцо, отчего на лице блондина появилась яркая улыбка.

— Драко… — прошептал он с болью, тут же развернувшись.

«Не смотреть, — Гарри с усилием потер глаза, пытаясь прогнать увиденную картину из памяти и успокоить бурю в груди. — Это всё ложь! Драко и так мой. Это не моё желание, ты врёшь!»

— Ты уже забрал одну жизнь, больше я не позволю этому случиться.

Он взмахнул палочкой, по зеркалу пошли трещины. Ещё секунда и оно осыпалось к его ногам. Маленькие осколки блестели, давая блики на стены. Пугающая, но завораживающая картина.

— Гарри, ты нашёл…— в комнату заглянул Рон, но увидев рыжие волосы, резко дернулся к телу. — Джордж! Джордж…

Рон дёргал брата за свитер, не обращая внимания, что сидит в его крови.

— Гарри, чего ты ждёшь, помоги, — заорал он.

— Он мёртв, Рон, — едва выдавил из себя слова Поттер.

— Нет, он не может быть мёртв. Наверняка это эффект зеркала и его можно вернуть… — как в безумстве шептал рыжий. — Нет, ему нельзя умирать. Мама этого не переживёт…

Рон продолжал что-то нашептывать себе под нос. Гарри развернулся от представленной ему картины, его душили слёзы.

Но тут возмущенный вскрик заставил его развернуться:

— Ты разбил зеркало! Как ты мог, — Рон подскочил к нему, схватившись за воротник и Гарри увидел, как тот плачет. — Ты! Это ты во всём виноват! Зачем ты только появился в нашей жизни!

Последние слова рыжий проорал ему в лицо, а Гарри почувствовал, как в нём что-то умирает от этих слов. Он отвёл глаза, даже не думая вырываться из захвата и давя эмоции внутри, пытаясь не показать свою боль.

— Это я виноват, — Рон с отчаяньем осел на пол, вцепившись в свои волосы. — Если бы я не начал… Он был бы жив.

Гарри увидел, как того потряхивает и протянул к нему руку, положа на плечо.

— Почему… — слова застревали в горле, но Уизли с усилием продолжал. — Почему это… произошло так быстро. Ведь тогда… ты ходил к нему, несколько ночей подряд и ничего не было…

— Скорее всего, не только я, — Гарри чуть сжал руку, поддерживая. — Думаю, что Дамблдор тоже приходил. Сейчас, когда его не стало, сюда больше никто не приходит, некому стало подпитывать артефакт.

— Всё, что от него осталось пустая оболочка…

***

— Ты не бросишь меня?

— Теперь никогда.

— Давай больше не расставаться.

Тихий смех разорвал тишину.

— Давай, — ласковый шёпот на ухо и крепкие объятия, заменившие целый мир.


End file.
